1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceiling fan, more particularly to a ceiling fan with a casing body for shielding a motor and engaging a plurality of fan blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional ceiling fan 1 is shown to include a motor 10, and a motor casing 20 including upper and lower casing halves 22,23 which are interconnected by a connecting member 21. The upper casing half 22 has a central hole 221 for passage of a connecting shaft 11 of the motor 10. The lower casing half 23 has an opening 231 for passage of a bottom portion of a motor 10 such that a plurality of blade connecting arms 30 are secured threadedly on the bottom portion of the motor 10.
The assembly process for the conventional ceiling fan 1 is relatively complicated because it includes threaded engaging operations between the lower casing half 23 and the connecting member 21, between the upper casing half 22 and the connecting member 21, between the upper casing half 22 and the connecting shaft 11, between the blade connecting arms 30 and the motor 10, and between fan blades 31 and the blade connecting arms 30.